


After Thought

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), soft evenings together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Hajime and Nagito spend an off day together just lounging around the house before Hajime returns for another mission for FFPost-Despair, lots of fluff
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	After Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is dt my dear partner and their hc about these two dorks just spending time together and I most def did not just pull this out of nowhere before they woke up just so they have something to look forward too aa
> 
> Anyways enjoy <3 and ily my lil tsun tsun head

Jabberwock had become increasingly quiet over the years of emerging from the Neo World Program. The former students and remnants of despair had settled down peacefully on the island away from the mainland, more of their own violation and under the careful watch of the Future Foundation. 

Within the midst of all the chaos were young adults that had enough trauma to go around and then some, with lots of therapy and support from one another they had settled into their own ways with one another. Soinia and Gundham had taken over one the many cabins and made it their home, it was closest to the small farm they had with animals. Souda wasn’t too happy about this decision, still claiming that Miss Sonia deserved better than ‘that guy’. He took the cabin closest to them without fail or much complaint. 

They all had found their own home within each other it seemed. One couple in pitulier after months of pining for one another and countless sleepless nights plagued by despair and the clutch of red nails of a young vile girl they both rather forget about. They had found comfort in one another, building a small house along the beachside where they first met. Hajime would say it was because Nagito enjoyed the ocean, Izuru would say it’s because Hajime would do anything for the white haired boy that had puppy dog eyes at the thought of having a place for the two of their own. He just couldn’t say no to a face like that. 

Autumn was a peculiar time of year on the island that never seemed to get snow or cold. The sun still shone through the bay window of the small room Hajime had built off, a small library for the two of them to just sit and relax in the comfort of papered fantasies and tall tales. Stacked to the ceiling were homemade shelves filled to the brim of old and new novels that Naegi would send in every month with other supplies for the island. He wouldn’t tell his lover that was his item he would ask for everytime, enjoying the sound of his voice as it would echo off the walls of a new story that had his eyes rich with life. 

It’d be something he’d take to the grave and never admit how much he loved hearing his raspy voice as he read while his head would be in his lap, eyes closed as he listened. 

Today however their positions had been changed, the two taking their place at the loveseat in the middle of the room in the direct sunlight. It’d be awhile before he had his next mission that was required by Future Foundation and he had made it a goal to spend all his time with his boyfriend before he left again. The morning had been spent in bed just cuddling and exchanging soft kisses and sweet words after a night of lovemaking. It was more than enough to get his heart racing again to hear Nagito giggle as he would kiss his nose and nuzzle his face into a head full of fluff. It was at times like that he was so glad to have the other male in his life.

After a very long cuddle session and shower the two had lunch and headed to their library, Hajime grabbing a book and Nagito simply sitting on the sofa, eyes closed as he soaked in the sun.

“Not going to read anything today love?” He quirks a brow, taking a seat beside him.  
“I don’t feel like making my brain work today, I just want to enjoy my time with Hajime-kun before he leaves.” 

“That’s awfully cheesy of you to say.” 

Nagito peeks open an eye, settling his head into the other’s lap. “You say that and you decided to tell me in detail why my hair was so soft and wonderful this morning.”

Hajime flushes, flicking him in the forehead as he giggled, burying his face into his shirt. “Nooo how meaaan Hajime-kun is to his boyfriend!” 

“Oh hush, you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Super duper lucky that my Hajime loves me dearly and finds me cute!” 

“Yea yea I love you.”

Green-grey eyes sparkle as Nagito leans up to leave a kiss to Hajime’s lips. “I love you too Hajime- from the bottom of my heart I do.” 

He ruffles Nagito’s hair with a soft smile as he lays back down onto his lap comfortably. Grabbing the book he wanted to finish reading he holds it open with one hand, his other still in the soft white locks of Nagito’s hair. The other male sighs softly in content watching out the window as the waves rolled in from the ocean. It was after all, the best place for a view of the outside world without having to step foot outside. 

A few hours passed by, the two not leaving their spot from the couch. Nagito had dozed off a few times, unable to keep his eyes open for too long with how comfortable he was. But as the sun began to dip under the horizon his stomach had begun to rumble, knowing that if he was hungry most likely the other was too. He looks up at the other still very much engrossed in his book. 

Knowing full well that once his mind was onto something it was hard to get him to focus on much on anything before he could calm down, Nagito wiggled out from his lap giving his cheek a kiss before going off to prepare a simple supper for the two. This man was a disaster in the kitchen and would never subject his poor boyfriend to his cooking so leftovers it was.

When he did finish heating up the pasta from the night before that Hajime had made he stood at the doorway of the room watching Hajime as his eyes scanned the page. Watching as the little crease in his brows deepened as he read on about the plot it seemed, his hand now absolutely on his lap in place of he once was. Even with years later of wear and tear on their bodies Hajime was still absolutely the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes upon. After all this time he still couldn’t see what the other man saw in him, he was always so kind and understanding and always knew how to cheer him up. His Hajime Hinata, his one true hope.

Clearing his throat Hajime looked up from his book up at the other male, his heart swelling at the soft smile upon his lips. 

“Supper is done, I just reheated what we had last night if that’s alright?” 

The other yawned, stretching his hands above his head. “Is it that late already?”

“That it would be dear, you were quite lost in your book.” 

Hajime places a bookmark into the book, getting up to stand with the other, placing a hand around his waist as they share a soft kiss. “It was a good book.”

“Why don’t you tell me all about it over pasta? And maybe we can go out later on the beach if it isn’t too cold?”

Hajime’s eyes sparkle and Nagito can feel himself falling in love with the other man all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was very rushed but I just had to get it out before the morning tuhorihg
> 
> But as always kudos, comments, and criticism is always apricated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
